Buzzing About Gumi
by PinkRoseStories
Summary: Gumi, a senior now, is starting her last year a Vocaloid High with her friend Akikoroid-chan. However, by trying to do a simple favor for the most popular girl Hatsune Miku, it all goes horribly wrong. Will it all turn out A-Okay?
1. Way to start off the year

"Have fun!" my legal guardian, Gakupo, said to me and my little sister, Mimi, as he dropped us off for school. This was my senior year and Mimi's first. I could tell she wasn't nervous though, she's the exact opposite of me! I doubt she EVER gets nervous!

"Will do," I said and then he drove off to work after Mimi said bye too. Mimi's super lucky. She's pretty popular in her grade, her voice is higher than mine, and she looks NORMAL! Seriously, she has brown hair and an outfit just like my old one but it's blue.

I was just about to compliment her but she was already inside the school, Vocaloid High (so creative right).It was then when I noticed something was off…_WHERE THE HECK IS AKIKOROID-CHAN!..._

"Gumi! Hey, Gumi!" _Finally!_ Then, Akiko ran up to me and was WAY out of breath.

"What happened? Why are you late?"

"Mom…left...for work early…so no ride... and...I forgot to set my…alarm...so. Yeah…"

"Way to start of senior year" I rolled my eyes and we had a little laugh at my sarcasm, and then headed to our classes.

* * *

First period, math. _Ugh, spare me._ It's not that I don't like math; I do, and I'm really good at it, too. It's just that it's so boring when you already understand the material.

My next class is science, English, and then P.E. (_What could possibly be better than a bunch of sweaty teenagers all in one room)._ Next I have lunch, free period, and last but not least theater (All vocaloids have to take this class at least one semester). And Akiko-chan only has theater with me..._sigh._

* * *

_Lunch, finally! _The only downside to lunch is that Akiko isn't here; if you haven't realized already, she's my only friend. But I usually just work on my homework and help Akikoroid with hers.

**About Five Minutes Later (Oh yeah, I feel so epic right now!)**

_And x is less than 73.5._ _Done!_ I look up and see Hatsune Miku, a.k.a. most popular girl in school, walking straight towards me with Luka and Rin right behind her. _Gulp…Help!_

"So I hear you're supposed to be like really smart and nice, right?" Miku said as she and her friends sat beside me.

"Um…I guess."

"Well then, we need your help."

"With what?"

"Ya see that girl over there with the long, blonde side ponytail?" Luka said and pointed to Neru, the toughest girl in school.

"She took our phones and now we have no way of contacting home…" Miku said, but she tried to look a little sadder this time.

"Why don't you just get them yourselves?" _Dear Gandhi, I hope that didn't sound mean._

"We tried but she's just to mean," Miku answered, "And since you're smart and friendly, Neru will respect you. And, hopefully, she'll give you our cell phones to give to us."

"So are you going to help us or not?" Rin added, while giving me a death stare.

"Um…sure. Why not?" _WHAT THE HECK? What is wrong with you Gumi?_

And with that I got up and walked over to Neru. As I got closer I noticed she was sitting by Haku, Kaito, and Len, her boyfriend.

"Um…Neru?" _I'm too young to die! I'm way too young to die!_

"What?" Neru asked after about 30 seconds of me going unnoticed.

"Um, I was wondering if I could have-"

"No, now leave or you'll be writing your own death note."

"But you didn't even let me ask you my question…"I think I said that way too quietly.

"You asked for it." Neru stood up, _I'm too young to die; I'm too young to die, _and she knocked me out with one punch.

* * *

**HEY! This is the first chapter to my first story, and sorry that it's kind of short. It's written in first person, which is how I like to write most of my stories. Comment on it, and I don't mind constructive criticism. See you next chapter! **


	2. Oh My Gosh

So luckily, the science teacher is really nice and lets us sit anywhere. Unfortunately, I have no one to sit by, so I just sat in the back by the windows. Len sat in front of me and I'm guessing it was to apologize for Neru for hitting me yesterday. And I'm right because he did apologize. It would've been better coming from Neru but that's asking too much.

"Class, attention to the front please...class!" no one was paying any attention to him. "We have a new foreign exchange student!" That got their attention. "His name is SeeWoo, and he's from Korea." And he has REALLY good hair with kitty ears.

And he sat by me. Why? I have no idea. But he's so hot...

Before the teacher started talking about the dwarf planets in our solar system, I pulled out my tiny recorder. I use it whenever I feel too lazy to take notes. Plus today, I just want to think about why the new hottest guy in school would want to sit by me. I'm probably over thinking it, but whenever people see a girl sitting alone the word loser comes to mind, or at least to me it does. Maybe, he's just being nice. No, that's too simple.

* * *

At the end of class, SeeWoo came up to me and said he zoned out and needed to borrow my notes.

"Um…I only recorded them. _I_ still have to write them down."

"That's alright; I can come over to your place later to study, and we can study together."

"Uh. O-okay. Here's my address. I'll…um…see you after school, SeeWoo."I handed him a ripped sheet of paper with my address on it.

"Thanks. Uh, Gumi, right?"

I nodded.

"Cool. Later." And he left the classroom. _What just happened?_

"You're an idiot, Gumi," Len said. Then, I realized we were at the only ones in the classroom, but he was on the opposite side, closer to the door.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

A slight smile formed across his face as he just shook his head. He left the room, and soon, I did, too.

* * *

"What the heck?" Gakupo was freaking out.

"It's no big deal. I'm just helping him with notes. Plus, I've brought boys home before."

"That was a twelve year old kid. This is a senior in high school!"

"So! I'm a senior, too." Then, the bell rang. "I'll get it. You be good."

"Whatever." Luckily, he went to his room before I could open the door.

"H-hey. Um…Why's SeeU here?"

"She wanted-"

"I want to be friends with as many people as possible!"

"Well, you could start with my little sister, Mimi. She's going to a junior's party tonight, and I think she's a little confused on what to wear."

"Oooh! What a coinkidink. I'm going to that party, too!"

"That's why you should be at home getting ready." SeeWoo was obviously getting annoyed by his sister.

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy. It's just a junior party, and of course I'll help your sister!"

"Kay. Her room's upstairs at the end of the hall." I pointed to the stairs, and that's where SeeU went. "Come on in. The recorder is on the coffee table."

"Thanks." He went over to the couch, and I headed to the fridge.

"Want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good."

"Mmkay." I grabbed some carrots and seated myself next to him. "Um…before we start. I, uh, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well, um, this is so stupid, but why did you sit by me in science?"

"'Cause who wouldn't want to sit by a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Oh…my…gosh. He just said. I was probably seriously blushing, and If Gakupo heard he would freak. And, to make my blushing face worse, SeeWoo was staring right into my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back. Before I even knew it we were kissing. _Yeah, Gakupo would freak._

**Aloha! Sorry again for the short chapter, but I like to cut off at just the right time. And a kiss seemed a pretty good opportunity to cut for me. And as usual please comment and if anything comes to mind say how I could make it better. See you next chapter! **


	3. Just a Kiss

** If any of you guys are confused about the timeline of this story. Well he it is. Chapter one was on a Thursday. Chapter two was on a Friday. And this chapter starts were we left off.**

* * *

"Ooooh! Gumi-chan and See-kun kissed!" SeeU and Mimi were in the living room, now. Craaap.

"Well, you work fast. I thought you didn't make out 'till the second date," Mimi said with unnecessary sarcasm.

"Mimi! That's not true!"

"Whatever. SeeU and I are going to the mall."

"You didn't find anything to wear."

"No, we did."

"But not the right shoes," SeeU put in. "That's why we're going to the mall. Wanna come?"

"No. SeeWoo and I still have to take notes."

"Okie-Dokie. Later!" SeeU and Mimi finally left.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem." We finish taking notes, and then we exchanged phones numbers. SeeU and Mimi came back, so Mimi could change. Finally, they all left.

* * *

It was Monday soon, and Akiko was riding home with me and Mimi.

"I'm telling you. Sonic just hates Zelda; that's why he always goes after her in Super Smash Bros Brawl." Akiko and I were arguing over that, yeah... while Mimi was looking out the window, and Gakupo was driving.

"Psh. Whatever." We laughed a little bit because she made it sound more like 'b*tch please'. "Well now that we got that subject over with, was SeeWoo a good kisser?"

"What?" Gakupo pulled over immediately. "Gumi, what is she talking about?"

"SeeWoo and Gumi kissed. The whole school's buzzing about it."

"Shut up, Mimi! It was just a kiss. Nothing more."

"What? So you're not dating or anything?" Mimi asked.

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Well, you are now," Akiko added. "I just hacked your and SeeWoo accounts and changed your status to 'in a relationship'."

"Oh my gosh, please tell me you didn't." _Please, she couldn't of._

"I did." Akiko just nodded as if it was the coolest and most genius thing ever.

"Really? How?"

"Oh, it's simple-"

"Mimi, stop encouraging her!" I said, while Gakupo, my own brother was giving me a death stare. "Just drop us off at the mall." I was afraid, if we went home, he would be like 'boys are crazy' and stuff like that.

* * *

Right when Gaku dropped us off Mimi headed straight towards Old Navy. Something about jeans on sale. Akikoroid and I just walked around.

"So do you not want to go out with SeeWoo or something?"

"No, I do. It's just that I don't want the Gakupo or the whole school making a big deal out of it." _Hello! Shy person here!_

"Oh! Okay. Well, points to you for scoring the hottest guy in school."

We walked and talked about Zelda and Sonic again for a few minutes. And we continued to until Rin and Miku showed up.

"Well, look who it is…the class slut." Miku unexpectedly said.

"Excuse me! Look who's talking."

"Oh, please. Anyone who gets a guy hour after meeting him had to do something. And we both know what that something is."

"It was just a little kiss. Nothing more." Miku and Rin rolled their eyes and were about to leave us alone until…

"And when it comes time to vote, stay out of my way." Then, they left.

"What is she talking about?" I said to Akiko-chan.

"Huh? Oh! Um…I'll tell you later. Let's find Mimi and get out of here."

* * *

We, Akiko, Mimi, and myself, were in line at Old Navy, and it was crowded. Fortunately, we were next in line.

"I can take the next one!" Wait… I know that voice. It's-

"Len Kagamine, Gumi. It's him." Akiko interrupted my thought I'm guessing she didn't think any popular had a job because she was like amazed Len was behind the counter.

When we got the register, Len said, "Hey Gumi."

"Hey."

"So how's your new boyfriend?" He said that ruder than I expected, but then again he's dating Neru.

"Uh…fine. How's Neru?"

"She's cool. That'll be 17.67." Mimi handed him the cash and then we left. That conversation couldn't have been anymore awkward.

* * *

We dropped Akiko off at her house and now Mimi and I were watching 'Angel Beats' again, when she started talking.

"Did you notice how Len really only addressed you?"

"Yeah, and quite rudely, too."

"I think he's jealous."

"Of what? One: he has a girlfriend. Two: He's really popular. Three: He's really smart and kind of cute. There's no reason for him to be jealous of anything."

"Well, I think he's jealous of SeeWoo."

"Why?" _This had to be good._

"Because SeeWoo has you. That's why he's jealous." Then, Mimi went her room, and I was left to wonder what Miku was talking about earlier and if Len really was jealous. 'Cause it doesn't seem like it.

* * *

**Hola! This chapter was kind of a cool down chapter. 'Cause the last chapters Gumi was knocked out and kissed. Since I got this chapter out I'll be taking a 1-2 day break to catch up on reading Pride and Prejudice (my summer reading assignment). And my school year starts this August so yeah... See you guys and gals in chapter four!**


	4. Homecoming What!

**One week later****, Friday.**

* * *

So everything is pretty normal again, except for the fact that I actually have a boyfriend. And Akiko still won't tell me about what Miku said. It's starting to get on my nerves, too. I can usually forgive people pretty easily over what they do. But when, they lie or don't tell me about it is when I get really mad. She says I'll find out today though.

* * *

It was homeroom. And the announcements came on. The other girls were getting excited because they were about to announce homecoming nominations. "Your Homecoming Princesses are Hatsune Miku…" _As usual._ "Luka Megurine…" _Wait, aren't they friends?_ "And Gumi Megpoid." _What?_ "The dance is in two weeks, so don't forget to buy your tickets."

I could hear the girls in the back squealing and giggling, but I wasn't. I was mortified.

* * *

It was Akiko's lunch period and my free period, so I decided I would talk to her instead of reading in the library.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

"I didn't have to because I knew the school would."

"So you nominated me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Miku has won every year. It's time for someone else to shine."

"Yeah, and that someone can be Luka."

"I just nominated you because the school knows about you since you've had your fifteen minutes of fame. You actually have a chance of winning. You have all next week to drop out if you want to, but at least think about it."

"Fine."

"Yay! Oh, wanna go to play Game Stop after school?"

"Sure, but we can't look around for too long like we usually do. SeeWoo and I are going to see that new movie tonight."

"Cool."

* * *

The bell eventually rang and Akiko and I headed to theater. Did I mention that Neru sits right behind me? Well, she does.

She was shooting spit balls at me. "Ouch. Neru, stop it."

"Aw. Come on; it's fun."

"For you."

"So I heard you were nominated for Homecoming Queen."

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you gonna actually run?"

"I don't know. Ow." Neru kept shooting me with spit balls every time she finished talking. "Neru, stop it."

"Can't stop now that I have a rhythm down."

"What rhythm?"

"5. 4. 3. 2. –Spitball- 5. 4. 3. 2. –Spitball- 5. 4. 3-"

"Okay. I get it. But if you have to shoot spit balls, shoot 'em at the teacher."

She shrugged, and while I was picking spit balls out of my hair she actually shot the teacher.

"Who did that?" The teacher said.

"Gumi told me to," Neru said while pointing to me.

"What? I-I didn't-"

"Oh, save it, Gumi."

"You can both 'save it' in detention." Then, Neru and I shut up and he continued with the lesson. So much for Game Stop.

* * *

Soon enough, the bell rang, and I headed to detention for the first time…ever. Neru, some sophomore, Len (surprisingly), and myself were in there.

The teacher kept going in and out of the classroom for the first fifty minutes, and eventually said she was going to get some coffee. She was going to be back in a couple of minutes.

"Len, why are you in here?"

"Long story, but it involves Neru and that girl," He pointed to the sophomore, who has really crazy hair and a crown on her head which explained alot. "Basically, I had to cover for Neru."

"Oh. Do you know when we get out of here? I kind of have plans."

"Date with your boyfriend?"

"Actually, yes. And why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him. I just don't trust him."

"What do you mean you don't trust him?"

"He's gonna hurt you, Gumi. He's a player."

"Mimi was right; you're just jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. I'm…I'm just watching out for you."

"You're acting like an overprotective aniki. I can take care of myself."

He just rolled his eyes and looked to the other side of the room. I looked back at Neru who was smiling like a villain with an ingenious plan.

After a few minutes, the teacher came back in with her coffee and let us leave.

* * *

I was in the movie theater with SeeWoo, and I seriously don't know what Len was talking about. I mean he's wearing cat ears 24/7! How can you not trust him?

* * *

**HALLO! That's german for hello! So this is sort of another cool down chapter. But I shall call it a warm up chapter because you readers need to prepare yourselves for what's next to come. I refuse to give spoilers although I just sort of did if you can read between the lines. ANYWAYS see y'all next chapter. (I'm from the south; deal with it.)**


	5. Right or Wrong?

**A week later in Homeroom**

* * *

I spent the entire week thinking about it, and I decided I'd turn down the nomination for Homecoming Queen. So it was just Miku and Luka. Friendly competition? I think not. It's no wonder Miku wins every year. She keeps playing all these mean pranks on Luka; I had to get out before she came after me.

And I still don't know what Len was talking about. SeeWoo is great as usual. In fact, I'm going over to his house tonight!

* * *

When they announced who was actually trying to be queen, the girls in the back squealed as usual. Len just smirked and had himself a little laugh.

"What?" I asked him.

"I knew you would drop out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you should take to offense. All that attention that comes along with winning isn't you. It's just not Gumi."

* * *

"Now if he tries anything you-"

"Bye, Gakupo." I shut the car door, and he drove off.

It was about 7 o'clock, and the sun was just starting to set. This neighborhood SeeWoo lived in looked like a rich one: perfect lawns, big houses, etc.

I rang the doorbell and after waiting for a few minutes there was no answer. I was leaning against the door when I overheard some people talking.

"You have to get out of here," one voice said. The door made the sound so muffled to understand who said what.

"First tell me why you haven't broken up with her yet."

"I was going to break up with her last week but then she was nominated for Homecoming Queen. But now that she's dropped out Gumi's useless."

_Wait. That's SeeWoo! Who else is in there though? Please be wrong Len, please._

"So you're going to break up with her soon right?"

"Yes, tonight."

"She's here?"

"Yeah! She's at the door, so you to get out of here."

I looked around for a spare key because I just had to get in there, to see if he was cheating on me. I eventually found a key in one of the bushes.

I put the key into the knob, heard someone shout "SeeWoo, wait.", and I opened the door…

Only to find that Neru kissed SeeWoo and he didn't push her away.

"Gumi! I- I can explain." SeeWoo said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I rhetorically asked. I was trying to hold back my tears but I was failing. I ran out of his house and out of their sight. I heard Neru shout, "See you at school Gumi!"

I was soon enough sitting on the sidewalk, by a random street, in a neighborhood where I knew no one, and I was crying.

A white moving truck turned onto the street when I took out my phone to call Gakupo to come and pick me up.

"Hey, Gakupo. Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure. What happened?" He answered.

Then, the truck stopped in front of me. They opened the back and came out so fast it was almost ninja fast. But then they were coming after me. I tried to scream but before I could, they covered my mouth with chlorophorm. The last thing I remember is seeing a blonde boy turn the corner.

* * *

I woke up in a small with two sets of bunk beds, one window, a T.V., some other things, and a couch. I was still half asleep when I hear some people talking.

"I've never seen someone with green hair before. Oh! Maybe she's an alien?" Her voice sounded high pitched and preppy.

"Really? An alien? I swear if it wasn't illegal, you'd be dead right now," said another girl with a normal but stronger than most.

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't hurt her. She's one of the few friends you have," said a guy, this time. His voice was normal, too.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" asked the strong voiced girl.

"Guys! Gals. Greeny's waking up!" Guess who said that.

I opened my eyes fully now and sat up. "Wh-Where am I?"

"We don't even know," said the girl with the strong voice. "I'm Suki, the boy's Shino, and that's Tama."

* * *

We were all sitting on the couch now, talking, and I asked,

"So we're the oldest ones here?"

"Yep. First grade- Twelfth grade," Suki casually replied.

"First Graders?"

She nodded. "That's how old Tama was when she was when she was kidnapped."

"Really?"

"Yeah…," Tama replied. "Unfortunately, you get used to it."

"It? What exactly do they do to us?" I asked Suki.

She sighed, threw her arms wide open (while hitting Shino in the process), and said, "Welcome to the Sex Trade."

* * *

**EHI! That's Italian! In case you guys are wondering,(spoiler) there shall not be any 'bad stuff' like the last sentence. It's all good for the most part. I think that's all I have to say so...Ci vediamo prossimo capitolo! See you next chapter!**


	6. Hope and Happiness are leaving

**Still kidnapped.**

* * *

It's been about a week since I was kidnapped; and no one's found me or…you know…raped me. I get chills just thinking about it. Suki keeps telling me stuff like, "Soon, you'll become a woman," or "Tonight, Gumi, it'll happen." It's creeping me out.

And I swear this place is a virtual prison. We wake up, eat breakfast, go back to our rooms, eat lunch, hang out, eat dinner, and what happens next is up to the boss or 'The Warden' that's what Suki calls him. I hate this place.

* * *

All the high school-ers, a dozen total, were eating lunch. I, of course, was sitting by Suki, Shino, and Tama. Suki and Tama were quizzing each other.

"Okay so, what comes after the letter Q?" Suki asked.

"Um… T!" Tama replied. She does have a kindergarten education…

"No, you idiot." Suki slapped her. "It's Q, then R, then S, than T. Shino, you quiz me."

"Alright. How long was the shortest Chinese Dynasty?" Shino asked Suki.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one. Now answer it."

"Uh, Fifty years? I don't know."

"Twenty-one years. And the emperor had some people build the famous Terracotta Warriors."

"Whatever. If you're so smart, what's the dynasty's name?"

"You don't even know." Shino replied.

"So! Answer the question." Suki demanded.

"I don't-"

"The Qin Dynasty. The Terracotta Warriors are located in the Shaanxi Province in the People's Republic of China. It is also the tomb of Qin Shi Huang." I said shyly. _Yup. I'm officially a nerd. _"Sorry."

They just looked at me like "What did she just say?"

"Um…you guys seem really used to this. How?" I asked.

"Denial and a positive attitude!" Tama said, smiling.

Then, Suki said, "If you do that you'll become another Tama."

"Well, then how are you used to it?"

"It's better than my old life. I didn't have any friends because I was home-schooled. I was constantly beaten and somewhat starved. This place is ten times better than that."

"Oh… Sorry."

Then, Suki backhanded me and said, "Now if you pity me, or say sorry, or anything like that, I'll take away any happiness or hope you have left."

* * *

I was drawing a video game console one the wooden fame of the bed, while the others were channel surfing. _I miss video games; I miss Gakupo, Mimi, _and_ Akiko. And I miss Len. I don't know why, but I miss him. He was right all along about SeeWoo, too._

"Gumi! Look at the T.V." Suki shouted.

"What?" I complained.

"You're in the box!" Tama said.

"We talked about this. It's a television, not a box," Suki corrected her.

"Gumi Megpoid was reported missing at 7:32 p.m., in this exact location." The reporter said. Then, the police went on to ask for information and they showed me a picture about me.

"Now what I don't get is how you're in two places at once and how you got so tiny." Tama questioned.

"That's it!" and Suki was about to attack Kitty but Shino held her back.

"So that's it, right? They're going to find me," I dared hope.

"Look around Sherlock. Most of us have been here all of our lives. They never find us," Suki replied.

* * *

It was about ten at night, and my new friends and I were talking while trying to go to sleep.

"Tonight was supposed to be Homecoming." I said.

"Ooh! I've always wanted to go to one of those," Tama exclaimed.

"I was nominated for queen, but I turned it down."

"Lucky!"

"That's stupid," Suki commented.

"That's what you say about everything," Shino said.

"So Gumi, tonight you become a woman. I can sense it." Suki said, changing the subject.

"Stop saying that," I replied.

Then, some guy walked in and said, "Megpoid, come with me."

"I told you," Suki bragged.

"Shut it!" I returned.

* * *

The man took me to a room with just a window and a bed, and then he told me to 'Wait here'. I waited for a few minutes, and then a different guy came in. He touched my shoulder and then I heard-.

* * *

**Read the next chapter if it's not up now it'll be up in the next five minutes! Don't forget to comment!**


	7. Heart's Beating Fast

**Where it was left off.**

* * *

"Step away from her, or I will blow your head off," said Len Kagamine! He had come in through the window and was holding a pistol.

"Len!" I exclaimed. I hugged him, and he wrapped one arm around me. But his face was serious and his weapon was locked on the enemy.

The man put his arms behind his back and laid down on the floor while Len ducked taped his mouth, wrists, and ankles. I got my jacket back on, and we left the house through the window. I saw Len's car, and Suki, Tama, and Shino in the back seats!

"What're they doing in there?" I asked Len.

"The pink headed one" (Tama) "saw me and kept banging on the window until it caught my attention."

"How'd you find us?"

"I followed the license plate. Oh, and the police are on their way, but I just had to get you out of here. Come on."

Once we were all in the car and buckled up, we left. But it wasn't until we couldn't see the building that Len looked at me smiling and said,

"You're safe, Gumi." I think he was reassuring himself because I already knew the moment he showed up.

I looked back at my jail mates. Suki and Shino were cheering while Tama was crying tears of joy. I almost would've joined her if Suki hadn't leaned forward and back handed me. She said, "If you cry too, I'll shoot you."

"But you don't have a gun." I said.

"Blonde over here does though." She said gesturing at Len.

After a few minutes, we were all talking and I managed to forget what had happened for that moment.

* * *

When we got to my home it was about midnight. I told them I might be able to convince Gaku to let them stay for the night. Once we all entered, Gakupo, Akikoroid-chan, Mimi were in the living room, and I said,

"Um…Hey."

"Gumi!" Mimi and Akiko shouted simultaneously, and then they both hugged me. Gakupo moved them away from me while saying,

"Okay, you move here." He pushed Akiko out of the way. "And you move here." He said moving Mimi." Once he was done being weird, he hugged me, and I introduced everyone.

"So can they sleep over?" I asked.

"Heck no! You know the rules, no guys are allowed to stay overnight; and where would they even sleep?" Gakupo unfortunately replied.

"I thought about it in the car. Tama and Suki get the guest room. Akiko and I can share mine. Mimi sleeps in her own room. Len and Shino sleep in Gakupo's room; and you can get the couch. It's perfect!"

"What? They aren't staying, especially this one," He said, pointing to Len.

"Please. I've had a rough week," I said with my puppy dog face. Tama and Akiko joined me.

"Fine. I'll sleep on the couch." Gakupo finally agreed.

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon**

After I answered all the police officers' question and agreed to testify in court, Len said he wanted to show me something at his house. He also said that Akiko, Mimi, Suki, Shino, and Tama could come.

* * *

When we got to Len's house (we took two cars), I said,

"Oh, Len, I need to ask you something." I told Len as he was about to open his front door.

"Don't worry, Gumi. I broke up with Neru a few days ago," He answered.

I looked back at Mimi for clarification who said, "It's true; the whole school was buzzing about it a few days ago."

He opened the door for me and the moment I entered, a bunch of people jumped up and yelled, "Welcome back, Gumi!"

"Oh…My…Gosh…" I was blushing and seriously surprised. Luka came up to me and said,

"Welcome back, Gumi. Len had the entire county close school tomorrow just for you. I'm guessing it was so you could have more time to adjust back to normal; you know." Luka was talking…to me…weird.

"T-thanks. Um… So who won Homecoming Queen?" I asked. It was probably Miku anyways.

"You did, actually."

"What? How?"

"I guess you were a write in."

"They allow that?"

"I guess so." Luka said. Then Akiko came up and added,

"Luka is going to be our new best friend since Miku kind of stop being her friend when the competition started."

"Plus, you're bother is super cute." Luka stated.

"But he's…he's- He's Gakupo!" And Gakupo is weird and overprotective and annoying. Shall I go on?

"And he's cute." Luka continued. Then, Luka and Akiko went to talk to Teto and Haku, and I went to get some carrots. I saw and heard SeeU and Tama-chan talking about hair styles; Suki and Shino were debating different types of music, and Mimi was dancing with some of her friends. I was starting to get hot, too, so I set the carrots down and went to the back porch. I was there for a few minutes leaning against the railing when Len came out and said,

"Hey, they want you to sing some karaoke, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Is something wrong?" Len said, now standing beside me.

"Other than the fact that I was nearly raped last night, I'm fine."

"Yeah… But that won't ever happen to you again, Gumi; I promise."

"I know it won't, and you didn't have to do all this for me." I said, wanting to change the subject.

"No, I did have to. You deserve it."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes.

"Gumi…" He took hold of my waist and kissed me, and I kissed him right back. Until Mimi and Akiko came out, but even then his arms were still around me.

Mimi took out her phone to tweet and said, "Facebook and Twitter will be buzzing about this."

"Forget that! The people need to know now!" Akiko said, and they went back inside.

"You know by Tuesday, everyone's going to be talking about us." Len said with his arms still around me.

"Let them make a big deal out of us," I said with my head on his shoulder. "I don't care whether they do or not."

* * *

**Aloha! Which also means goodbye! This is the last chapter of this story... :(. If you don't quite understand the last line, let me explain it. Gumi didn't want people making a big deal out of with her dating SeeWoo or Usee, but she didn't care if people made a big deal out of her and Len, sooo yeah. **

**Well, that's it! Make sure you comment (It lets me know my readers aren't dead.) ! And maybe I'll see you in some other stories of mine! Later!**


End file.
